1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a pedestal set and, in particular, to a pedestal set suitable for horizontally and vertically oriented products.
2. Related Art
To avoid the direct impact of external forces on the contact surface of an electronic product, such as a desktop computer, the product is usually installed with an elastic pedestal set or pad made of rubber to absorb external forces. The current designs of the pedestal set or pad are for only one of the horizontally and vertically oriented electronic products. If the user wants to change the configuration of the electronic products to match the available space, the originally provided pedestal set or pad will not work any more.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a pedestal set 11 of a vertically oriented product 10 is fixed at the bottom of the product 10. If the product 10 is to be placed horizontally, the pedestal set 11 will not work. Therefore, the product 10 is limited by the space and cannot be put horizontally to flexibly match the available space. As shown in FIG. 1B, the pedestal set of the horizontally oriented electronic product 10′ usually includes four pointed rubber pedestal pads 12 fixed at the bottom of the product 10′. Once the user wants to put the product 10′ vertically, no corresponding pedestal set or pad can be used.
Moreover, the conventional pedestal set can be stabilized or fixed depending on the weight of the product. Therefore, it can only have an orientation downwardly, so that the electronic product is placed, for example, on a desktop. Accordingly, the electronic products cannot be placed with full freedom according to the given space. It is therefore an important subject to provide a pedestal set or a pad suitable for the vertically and horizontally oriented electronic products.